


Storms Arising

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4329285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well this is a little thing we did together that was originally in script format so I had to convert it. It was fun (It said sarcastically.) Review are love Especially for this little awkward thing. Written with magicormuggle. This is our first non-PruAus done together that I've put up. Enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storms Arising

Heracles stood by the window, anxiety gnawing at his stomach.

"What's wrong, brat?" Sadiq growled, giving his shoulder a slight shove.

Heracles glared at him. "Leave me alone, old man." He then continued to look outside at the storm anxiously.

"I'm getting hungry. It's your turn to cook."

Heracles was silent.

"Heracles." Sadiq turned so they were facing each other. "What's wrong?" He asked with surprisng gentleness.

Heracles glanced outside fearfully. "The storm. One of my cats is outside . . ."

"That's it? A stupid cat?" Sadiq laughed.

Heracles glared at him. "It's not stupid!"

"It'll be back by morning. Stop worrying."

"But it's storming! What if it gets hurt?" Heracles paled. "What if it -" He choked and was unable to continue.

Sadiq huffed and grabbed his coat. "You big baby."

Heracles was silent as he refused to look at him.

Sadiq walked outside, slamming the door shut.

Heracles' eyes widened in shock. "Sadiq!" He stood to go after him only to freeze as the power went out.

Outside in the storm, Sadiq stuck his hands in his pockets as he scanned the area for the cat. "Fucking brat . . . Stupid cat!"

Inside the house, Heracles shivered, waiting anxiously for Sadiq to come home safely.

The next morning, Sadiq opened the front door, tired, cold, wet, and a little beat up.

Heracles was sleeping on the doormat, shivering with one blanket around him.

"Poor kid." Sadiq murmured before nudging Heracles with his foot. "Wake up."

Heracles drowsily blinked his eyes open, spotted Sadiq, and tackled him to the ground as he began to cry. "Why'd you go outside into that?!"

Sadiq fell to the ground but made sure not to squish his pocket or let Heracles be hurt by the fall. "Hey, hey, careful!" He reached into his coat pocket and displayed a sleeping white kitten.

Heracles' eyes widened before he kissed Sadiq roughly.

Sadiq's eyes widened with surprise before he wrapped his arms around Heracles. "You're welcome."

Heracles purred and kissed him sweetly. "I love you, Sadiq."

"I love you too, Heracles." Sadiq brushed his bangs away gently as he looked at him with surprising tenderness. "But can I get something to eat? I'm starving."

Heracles laughed. "Of course. You're favorite's ready to be heated up right now."


End file.
